


Checkmate

by Pterodactyl



Series: Nerds!Klaine 'Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterodactyl/pseuds/Pterodactyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>more nerdy klaine, featuring finn and chess this time. i’m still not sorry. also, apologies if i screw this up, my chess knowledge is very limited. very vaguely nsfw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

It all started when Finn came tiptoeing cautiously into the den where Kurt and Blaine were curled up together, reading Vogue and drinking tea. He shuffles across to the seat opposite the couch with the coffee table between them and clears his throat.

“Hello, Finn,” Kurt says, going to turn the page and then stopping when Blaine touches his wrist, “How can we help you?”

“Okay,” Finn inhales deeply, “So I made a bet with Puck that I’d beat him at a game of chess and I know the rules and stuff but I’ve never played it properly before so can you guys play a game with me?”

“What?” they both say simultaneously, glancing at each other. Blaine clears his throat. “Chess?”

“Yeah!” Finn puts the box of chess pieces down on the coffee table, “C'mon, Blaine, I know you were in Chess Club. Help a brother out?”

Blaine doesn’t really want to move, snug as he is against Kurt’s chest with his boyfriend’s arm slung over his stomach, but Finn looks desperate and they’ve only just become friends again, and he can’t really say no.

“Okay,” he sighs, sitting up, and Kurt wriggles so he can tuck the blanket over both of their legs, moving so Blaine can fold his legs over Kurt’s and pat his thigh lightly.

He tries to go easy on Finn, seeing as the first thing he does is whip out his queen and start flying around the board trying to take Blaine’s pieces. Kurt’s hand is warm on his knee, rubbing in little circles, and it’s sort of distracting, but he doesn’t really mind. At least, not until Kurt’s hand slides up his thigh a little, digging his fingers into the crook of Blaine’s knee and making him squirm.

“Kurt!” he whispers as Finn dithers over his next move, and his boyfriend looks at him over his reading glasses, smirking. “Mm?”

“You’re horrible,” Blaine mutters, turning back in time to see Finn move his bishop all the way across the board and take Blaine’s rook.

“Well, shit,” he says out loud, and Finn gawps. “Dude! I’ve never heard you swear before.”

“Yes, well,” Blaine takes off his glasses and cleans them on his shirt, staring at the blurred board grumpily. Kurt’s hand slides a little higher. “Blaine gets very passionate about his chess.”

“Your face is passionate about chess,” Blaine grumbles, sliding his queen sideways to take Finn’s bishop, putting it neatly to the side. Finn sighs.

Kurt’s hand keeps inching higher and higher up his leg until it’s tucked into where thigh turns to groin and Blaine is squirming in his seat, uncomfortably hard in his restrictive pants and desperately wanting to either win or lose, as long as he can drag Kurt to his room and be entirely inappropriate with him.

“Uh, dude?” Finn coughs, “It’s your go. You’ve been staring into space for like, ten minutes.”

“Sorry,” Blaine mutters, his hands shaking slightly as he reaches for his rook, “Distracted.”

“Mm, I bet you are,” Kurt mumbles, and Blaine is so very thankful that there’s a blanket over his lap.

“Oh, crap,” Finn glances at the clock on the wall, “I gotta go, dude, I’m taking Rachel out for lunch. Maybe we’ll finish this when I get back?”

“Sure!” Blaine says, trying not the let the joy shine through on his face, “I’ll be waiting.”

“See you, guys,” Finn waves, and as soon as he’s out of the room Blaine knocks Vogue out of Kurt’s hands and pounces on him.

“You evil,” he groans, pinning him down, “You evil evil boyfriend, I was  _dying_!”

Kurt smirks, tilting his head back against the couch arm. “I couldn’t help it. You’re so hot when you’re concentrating really hard.”

“Evil evil,” Blaine says weakly, sitting up so Kurt can unfold himself lithely from the couch. He arches an eyebrow at Blaine. “Well? Are you coming?”

“Where?” Blaine says stupidly. Kurt rolls his eyes. “We’ve got an empty house for the next two hours, Blaine, and I would  _really_  like to get you out of those pants.”

“Oh,” Blaine says, “ _There_. Well, okay then.”

“Sound more enthusiastic, you silly boy,” Kurt says, and takes his hand to lead him upstairs.


End file.
